ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Anarchy
Anarchy was a heavyweight walkerbot that exclusively competed in Series 6 of Robot Wars. It was by far the most successful walkerbot to ever compete on the show, reaching the Heat Final in its first and only appearance as well as receiving the 'Best Engineered' award in Series 6. Anarchy was designed, built and entered by Team 101, who had previously competed with tracked robots Robo Doc and 101 in Series 2-5. Team 101 confirmed that they would have liked to enter Anarchy into the 2016 reboot of Robot Wars, but the reduced weight limit for walkerbots, from 200kg to 135kg, meant that Anarchy would be far too heavy to compete. Robot History Anarchy fought in Heat G of the Sixth Wars, and faced newcomers Thor and Revolution 2 as well as the experienced Judge Shred 2½ in its first round battle. It started by scuttling towards and exchanging axe blows with Thor, before axing and getting flipped a few times by Judge Shred 2½, all the while attacking Revolution 2 at one point. Anarchy resisted as it and Thor repeatedly axed Judge Shred 2½, before walking over a flame jet as it tried to attack Revolution 2 again, briefly catching fire as it scurried away to flip Judge Shred 2½ again as it and Revolution 2 got stuck to each other. It pushed both robots before attacking Thor, and flipped Judge Shred 2½ clean over as it walked away. Anarchy then flipped Revolution 2 onto its side as it got stuck on the pit, which appeared to immobilise Revolution 2, before again getting lifted by Judge Shred 2½ and attacked by Thor, with all three robots still fighting each other by the time 'cease' was called. Needless to say, Anarchy progressed to the second round on a judges' decision along with Thor. There, it faced Inshredable, who was still not completely repaired following its own first round battle. Despite Mike Franklin reporting to Philippa Forrester that its motors had 'melted' in its previous fight, Anarchy started strongly, ambling straight towards Inshredable and punching several holes through its back wedge as it pushed it around the arena. Inshredable drove away towards the wall, dodging Growler and Sergeant Bash in the process, before Anarchy flipped it completely over a few times as Inshredable was caught by Sergeant Bash's pincers. Anarchy axed and flipped the now-immobilised Inshredable a few more times, propping it up against the wall and leaving the House Robots to attack it before flipping it one last time while Refbot counted it out. Growler then dragged Inshredable towards the Flame Pit before dumping it into the pit, allowing Anarchy to advance to the Heat Final. There, Anarchy faced the twelfth seed Tornado, which had been equipped with a large static spike in an attempt to puncture its protective side panels and damage its legs. It turned to face Tornado as it charged round and rammed its front scoop several times, twice missing with its axe before Tornado pushed it against the arena wall. Needless to say, Tornado failed to punch through Anarchy's plastic side sheets, and Anarchy retaliated by flipping Tornado over three times. However, as it attempted a fourth flip, Tornado backed away before Anarchy's flipper fired, allowing it to slam under the flipper and reach Anarchy's internal panels with its spike as it pushed Anarchy against the wall. Anarchy briefly pushed Tornado back before both robots separated, with Tornado slamming head-on into Anarchy again before pressing the pit release button and again attempting to push Anarchy sideways. Again, Anarchy missed a flip on Tornado, with Tornado driving its spike into Anarchy's internal plates a second time and pushing it as Anarchy appeared to be losing speed. Another few rams and slams from Tornado ensued before Anarchy finally flipped it over again, with Tornado shoving it against the wall and allowing Dead Metal to attack Anarchy's top armour. Despite this onslaught, Anarchy withstood a few more rams from Tornado to survive to a judges' decision, which went against it, with Mike Franklin citing his lack of precise weapon control as the main reason for Anarchy's loss. As a result, Anarchy was eliminated from the Sixth Wars, but its impressive design, weapons and walking mechanism enabled it to receive the 'Best Engineered' award at the end of the series. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Walkerbots Category:Award Winners Category:Robots from Northamptonshire Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists